1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to sporting equipment and more particularly to a hockey goal-frame.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Hockey, particularly ice hockey, has become increasingly popular as a spectator sport, particularly for viewing on televised programs. However, because the hockey puck is relatively small, colored black and fast travelling, it is sometimes difficult for the observer to follow. This is particularly a difficulty when the puck is delivered to the goal. An observer may not be able to see that a goal has been scored. This is especially so in hockey play, where the goal tender characteristically blocks the goal mouth and may further obscure a view of the scoring.
The hockey goal-frame of the present invention provides a visual indication to spectators, when a goal is scored and is particularly observable to a television viewer.